The Vampire Goa'uld
by RogerD
Summary: The SGC fight to destroy the Goa'uld, that have now become vampires.This thread will continue in Vampire Goa'uld 2
1. Chapter 1

**_The Vampire Goa'uld _**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue **

I have been a vampire for the last hundred years, and was turned at the age of 23 years old. My name is Katya Millanovich. I am about 5 foot seven, with long blond hair down to my shoulders, slightly pale when I've not eaten, and a size 8. They say if the vampire has any magic ability that it will show some within the first hundred years. So far absolutely nothing.

During the last five hundred years one of the Coven Houses has been fighting the Lycans. I am a Deathdealer and trained to kill any other preternatural threat that could put an end to our way of life. We do not drink blood from a live human. Our part of the vampire nation has managed to clone human blood, which it sells to the companies of the world for large amounts of money to further our acquisitions.

I met Selene and Michael Corvin three months ago and learnt the whole thing they were fighting over was based on a lie. That must be really hard. All the vampire houses received an open invitation from some very powerful preternatural to join a military programme called the SGC. I think the Elders present in each of the houses knew this person or at least knew of him. I wasn't sure about the assignment but went anyway. I have been here two months, having done the 'new recruit' bit for one month accompanying a normal SG team 'off-world'. I was told to watch and to follow their orders, which I did.

It's hard to believe that we have been going to other planets for the past seven years, quite extraordinary really. Needless to say, the SGC also purchases our cloned blood. From what I can gather they seem to know where it comes from this other preternatural having told them.

"Miss Katya, can you report to the Generals' office please. There's an escort waiting for you at then lift.". I don't know why they kept calling me that, it really bugged me. Did they think I was some princess or something? I walked off in the direction of the office, although I wasn't one hundred sure of the direction. Five minutes later I was asking directions. "Airman, which way to the lift?" I know this sounds stupid but it is a big place. He gave directions to me and off I went.

Sure enough my escort was waiting for me at the lift, why didn't they just come get me? "Miss Katya, if you would follow me please" there they go again. Five minutes later we arrived at the Generals office.

"Ah Katya" the General said rising reaching out with his hand, so I shook it. "I've been looking at your file. You've done extremely well in your initiation period. In fact Captain Lamont speaks quite highly of you"

"Thank you General"

"Well, now we've got that settled, we are going to set you up with your own team. How would you feel about that? Ready?"

"Not sure General. I'll do my best. Who will be in my team?"

"That's the interesting bit. We've recently been implementing preternatural SG teams, but unfortunately at the moment we've had to pull Lycans off the active duty list"

"Why?"

"As you will know, some of the snakeheads have been changed, although we have not come across any in the last month. We need a more objective type of team at the minute, someone not so easily swayed by their moods, or anger." Ain't that the truth, most Lycans tend to be reasonably 'firey'individuals.

"Okay"

"So with that in mind, we will be sending you with an all human SG team. Any objections"

"None General"

"Drop the General stuff, it's just Jack. We gave up on all the salute crap at the top of the mountain."

"Can you pass the message that it's Katya. This Miss Katya is getting on my nerves. I feel like someone's pet Chihuahua"

"Sure no problem. Oh Katya one more thing. You leave in two hours to PX34-856. Get prepped"

"Yes, gen… Jack" And off I went. My own SG team, wow. I don't believe it. Now I sound like Victor Meldrew, perfect!


	2. Planet bound

**Chapter 2**

Some people think Stargate travel is easy, well its not. Vampires have a tendency to combust on contact with sunlight, now although it only seems to be Earth's sunlight that is fatal, doesn't mean to say we won't walk into another one.

In this case, our next assignment was a more or less a desert planet, with a bright yellow sun like Earth's in the sky. No vampires ever went out without our 'makeup' on, which consisted of total sun block, just in case. We were wary, not stupid. With that in mind the sun was bright, but I was wearing 'regulation' shades, my skin might be covered, but my eyes could still burn. We always kept one finger, the little pinky, unprotected by sun block, if it burnt then we were sent back. Generals orders, no argument. I for one felt lucky that I had been chosen out of a lot of older applicants. But here we were, I raised my finger hoping for the best, and waited one minute. If my finger would combust it would have done so within seconds. "I'm clear, no burning"

"That's good, lets go towards the city and meet the locals" said my second in command Lieutenant Frank Teggerson.

The other two in my team, one was Franks' sister of all things; Marie was the linguist, and technical expert. She and her brother were both average, both have brown hair. The third was a hulk of man, Carlo Papovich ; was Russian special forces. He is about 6'5" and completely bald.

No one had ever been here, and we were the first. We turned around taking a surrounding view to check for any hostiles, we could all see a huge Goa'uld mothership in the air, about to land on a pyramid a good view clicks away.

"Why do we always run into those fucking turds"

"Easy lieutenant, lets just hope they're not changed", I said unlocking the safety on my P90.

"Okay, let's take it nice and easy and keep a watch for patrols" remarked Carlo moving his huge frame up to the top of sand dune. We all followed and I scanned behind us for any unwanted visitors.

"I've always loved the countryside and we get some forsaken shit hole full of sand"

"I never really pictured you as the outdoor type Katya" said Marie.

"Oh yeah. Fresh air, wild animals. Used to love climbing the highest tree I could find as a little girl"

"Well there's an image I just can't picture, you as a little girl"

"Thanks Frank. I was always a bit of a tomboy really. Used to beat up the other boys"

"How old were you and the boys you beat up"

"Same age. Honest. Did you ever get picked on Frank"

"Both me and Marie were always picked on. She was a geek"

"Hey" that was Marie

"Sorry sis but it's true. Just that I got to be quite a little bastard by the time I was in high school. Got fed up of the all big football types picking on me. Stopped a few of them making careers out of it"

"Really what did you do" asked Carlo. He beat me to the question on that.

"He broke legs and a few arms" replied Marie.

"We got company headed this way. 100 hundred yards and closing" Carlo remarked, and make the appropriate hand signal meaning to duck down for cover.

"What we got Carlo" I said making my way to the crest of the dune.

"Group of eight Jaffa, usual equipment, but they're moving funny, kinda like you do" I looked down. A lot of preternaturals as they get older get more graceful. In books and movies they explain that it's down to they becoming more powerful. Which to some degree is true. The reason for the grace is that muscle A does not connect to muscle C. Muscle A connects to B which connects to C. We grow new muscles and bones that enable us to be appear more graceful and fluid in our movements. And these Jaffa moved the same way, my senses screamed vampire at me.

"I think they're vampires"

"Like you"

"Not sure. Ssssh, enhanced hearing, remember" I said hoping they would shut up. Some vampires have hearing that would have heard every verbal exchange. Our guns were trained on them. We also had a slight surprise for them. I had a snipers rifle on my back, and removed it sighting along the scope. It had flash suppression and silencer as you'd expect, loaded with silver nitrate high power percussive rounds. If the lead got any close he could kiss head goodbye. We'd also come with a few other tricks, shrapnel mines loaded with silver nitrate, and incendiary grenades. Fighting these things was an expensive business.

All of a sudden they stopped and turned around making their way back. Part of me wanted to shoot & confirm they were vampires. I could see that my team were thinking the same thing. "Easy. Let's not start a fire fight yet. But I certainly want to bag one later and find out for sure"

"I'm with you on that" said Marie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

We waited for the Jaffa to move off, and then proceeded at a wary pace watching for any movement or traps. Within ten minutes one of the Jaffa was left alone, about 100 meters away guarding a hill, the other seven were about a click away according to Carlo.

"Are you sure about the distance Carlo?"

"Positive"

"I say we nail him"

"Marie what do you think"

"I agree with my brother"

"Carlo?"

"It's either a trap to bait into the open, or he's guarding something for a reason; either way we take him out, just not openly"

"Sniping you mean"

"Yes. No point being in plain sight and being a target"

"Good as long as we all agree" I said taking the sniper rifle off my shoulders. Why was I carrying it and not Carlo or Frank. Vampire eyesight, meant that I could shoot without the scope if I had to.

I got my target clearly in sight, "let's see if he's human or something else". The gun made a slight coughing sound and the Jaffa's head exploded into pieces. Have you seen Terminator 2 when it's head is blown open, he looked a bit like that. The silver was flowing straight into the body, and the legs collapsed. Another shot and his heart exploded, leaving a gaping hole in his chest. The Jaffa collapsed, to the ground, face up. It was then that I saw the Goa'uld larvae jump straight out of his body, and move with vampire speed towards away from us.

"Fuck me no" I said cursing again in Russian, and taking a couple of shots at it. "Shit I missed"

"Did I just see what I thought I saw" said Carlo

"What did you see" Marie inquired.

"The Goa'uld larvae just hopped out of his body and moved at vampire speed away from us"

"Shouldn't it be dead"

"If the Jaffa's blood had the vampire gene in it, wouldn't that infect the larvae Katya?"

"Yes, so your thinking that the Jaffa was originally bitten, which in turn affected the larvae?"

"Pretty much. You could vampirise dozens of larvae this way, nice and easy. The goa'uld sensing possible demise made a run for it as it were. Whereas an immature larvae couldn't have managed it, one with the vampire gene is stronger"

"Why not just put blood in the huge tank full of them?" suggested Frank helpfully.

"Well you could. I think we need report this to the SGC fast, and then try to pick up the pieces. This isn't good, especially now we have to worry about more than the damn Goa'ulds" I was thinking rapidly and slinging the sniper rifle over my back.

"All clear" said Carlo checking his right and behind us.

"All clear this side" Frank whispered quietly enough to hear, "ready when you are"

"Let's go" I said and started to make a slow run towards the Stargate with the rest of my team.

As we reached the Stargate we did a perimeter check to confirm it was safe and dialled home, and used the IDC to confirm it was us.

"We need to make a report on the hostiles here"

"What have you got Katya", damn the General was quick.

"Well we ran into some Jaffa. Nothing we couldn't normally handle, but thought it prudent to report a problem that could impact other teams"

"What was the problem?" asked Jack.

"The Jaffa were vampires, possibly similar to me Jack. I've only seen a few humans move that way. I shot one to confirm and the silver worked"

"So he's dead then. What's the problem?"

"Well Jack. I only shot one, but when I did so the larvae jumped out of the Jaffa, and made it's way to safety on it's own. We presume it is due to the vampire gene in the Jaffa; if that is what he was"

"Teal'c is that possible?"

"I do not know a situation like this has never arisen before. It would be helpful if I could see something like this for myself"

"Okay here's what we are going to do" Jack commented, "your team are going to return with the exception of you and I'm sending SG-1 through to see this for themselves"

"What, come one General, I wanna see this"

"I know, but that's an order soldier. Make it happen"

"Yes sir" replied Frank. I could see he was almost sulking as he walked back through the gate with Carlo, and his sister Marie.

"All but Katya through the gate pronto. T are you Sam , and Daniel ready to go?" asked Jack.

"Well we were due to going to see the Tok'ra"

"Well that mission is postponed, and I want you guys on this. How soon can you get through the gate"

"We're ready now" said Teal'c. As the gate finally shut off I was left on my own. I kept look out knowing it should re-dial momentarily. As the 'chevrons' started to lock into place, I awaited the arrival of SG-1. To be honest at this point I was quite nervous, actually working them. It's a bit like being a soldier and getting the opportunity to work with the SAS, trying not to make a fool of yourself, or make too many mistakes. Nervous, who me?


	4. The Atavus

Chapter 4 

SG-1 walked through the Stargate, Colonel Samantha Carter, Teal'c, and Dr Daniel Jackson. For a human, Daniel sure was attractive. Must control myself now. I walked out from cover, "Hi it's Katya, please don't shoot"

"Katya, can you take us to approximately where you were when you shot the Jaffa, and we'll take it from there"

"Sure Sam", and off we walked. I couldn't stop myself glancing at Daniel repeatedly, hope no one noticed.

It was still quite hot, but not oppressive. Could have been worse, although being a vampire it would be hard for me to say. We approached where my team had kept lookout & where I'd shot the Jaffa. There were four Jaffa looking at the body.

"Can you see how they move?"

"Like the grace of an Olympic athelete"

"That's it exactly Daniel, move in a very fluid manner", I knew someone would be able to see it, "very few humans can move in that manner". At this point I was taking the sniper rifle off my shoulder, and starting to get one of vampire Jaffa in my sights

"Katya, what are you doing?" asked Sam worridly.

"The only way I can show you the larvae leaving the stomach is to shoot one"

"That might actually be a bad idea" Daniel ventured in a very soft voice

"I agree", I'm always glad Teal'c makes sure there was no misunderstanding.

"Other than them knowing someone is here, and I'd say it's a bit late for that, what is the problem?"

"Well, other than the fact I don't really want a Goa'uld larvae taking over my mind, let alone one with vampire abilities. Is anyone else bar me here terrified about that?" said Daniel raising his hand slightly "Plus, if it is a vampire, what is to stop it taking over you" he suggested pointing directly at me. At this point sweat started to break out all over my skin. Vampires seem to be immune to Goa'uld larvae generally, the immune system attacks it. The thought of larvae no longer prohibited from taking over one of my kind or Lycan was actually quite terrifying. "I can see your point. What do you have in mind"

"Perhaps if we go around them, and try to follow their trail wherever it came from hopefully without an encounter". This was one of Teal'c bright ideas, "anyone have any objections"

"Fine lead the way" I said and put the sniper rifle on my back again. I conjured up the thought of being host to a new kind of larvae, now that absolutely fucking terrified me.

We made our way slowly around the small ground of vampires, and moved off parallel to their tracks. There was no real wind at the minute so following was reasonable easy. As we made our way up another large dune, Daniel was huffing and puffing at the top, even I was breathing a little heavy. This dune must have been a couple hundred feet high, personally I have never seen one so bloody large. At the crest we could see down, and it lead into a huge valley. It looked like someone had carved a huge section of sand away to create the effect. Quite breath taking really.

The hill went down for miles, and was about 2 miles wide. At the very bottom, sat a Goa'uld mothership, with dozens of Jaffa guarding. How much more unpleasant could this get? Now the upside was that I could only see three or four individuals that move with that languid grace vampires are famous for. Spotting the Goa'uld among them was quite easy, she was very well dressed and looked immaculate.

"I can't see much, they're too far away"

"I can just make out Jaffa. We need to get closer" said Sam.

"Getting closer would be advantageous" suggested Teal'c.

"There's about four individuals that may be vampires"

"You can see that clearly" asked Daniel.

"Yeh why?" I didn't see what Daniel was getting at, unless he thought this was unusual.

"Hey Teal'c how's it feel not to have the best eyesight on team?" jested Daniel.

"I believe your phrase would be most distressing"

"Are they usually like this?"

"Now Jack got promoted, Daniel takes it upon himself to rib Teal'c occasionally"

"There is absolutely no way to get in there without a disguise, or something, besides I'm sure they'll notice my movement as odd, just as you do" I said, it was at this point the Jaffa made their way into the ship, as did the Goa'uld.

"That's odd"

"What would make them leave like that?" Sam asked to anyone in general.

"I do not know Colonel Carter"

"Katya, could you see anything out of the ordinary"

"Sorry, but it happened all of a sudden. No warning. Maybe we should circle around and get a better view"

"Good idea. Let's go then" said Sam taking charge, which was only right her being a Colonel. We made away across the top of the dunes that surrounded valley, being aware of anything out of the ordinary, anybody trying to tail us. It was at this point the Goa'uld mothership started to take off. For those of you that haven't guessed it was one of those pyramid type ships. As it made it's way into the sky we slowly made our way down the hill to see a few of the villagers come out of a nearby cave that wasn't visible from the other side of the valley.

They were dressed in rags and were dirty, about five of them. Not one of them seemed happy. As we started to approach they did not seem the slightest bit afraid.

"Hi I'm Daniel Jackson", at least he started in English.

"Hello Daniel"

"You speak the same language as us. These are my friends Teal'c, Samantha Carter and Katya"

"I would wish you well, but they have just taken the sarcophagus's of the Atavus"

"What's an Atavus?"

"They are magical creatures that drain the lifeforce of a victim through the use of magical claws"

"Katya. Any of this mean anything to you?"

"None whatsoever". Why is it when anything vampire like arises, people ask the vampire assuming we are the font of all knowledge on it? Sometimes I find this highly irritating.

"Can you tell me what an Atavas looks like?" requested Daniel going into full scholar mode.

"Like we do, but they have bones here" he said pointing at his head. They are very fast, and can do jumps that humans can't. At least according to legend"

"When was the last time you saw one?" probed Daniel suspiciously.

"Today when we saw the sarcophagus. We are the last of our people, the rest left through the Chappai days ago when we found the resting places for them. You see we have no real weapons as such and are not warriors", the guy looked almost melancholy. Poor bastard.

"Go on" urged Daniel.

"Well, I err we were forced by the Jaffa to show them the locations of the tombs. Once they dug them up, the Goa'uld left". Why did I get the feeling things were going from bad to worse…….


End file.
